


[VD]非典型猫咖

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 关于卡〇空二期cafe的一些妄想。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 13





	1. 你喜欢咖啡里加炼乳还是加蜂蜜？

“一杯美式——”

“客人你好，我们开业酬宾，第二杯半价。”但丁说着还对他眨了下眼。

尼禄的身后泛起此起彼伏的尖叫声。他良好的听力捕捉到了各种诸如“好可爱啊！”、“好萌啊！”、“你拍到了没有，快发我！”之类的虎狼之词。

尼禄忍住让自己的视线不要往但丁的脑袋上飘。“那就，”冷静，尼禄，你可以的，点完单，拿起咖啡，再从店里走出去，很简单的一件事情。“呃，再来一杯卡布奇诺。”

“好的，一杯美式，一杯卡布奇诺。还有其他需要吗？”在点单机上落指如飞。他穿着一身白色的咖啡店员制服看起来还挺像那么回事的。

尼禄平直且麻木地回答他，“不用了，谢谢。”他还能保持礼貌真是多亏了斯巴达家优良的教养。

“堂食？”

“外带。”接着又立刻补了一句解释，“咳，我下午还有课。”

但是他依旧无法理解，为什么他叔叔银色的脑袋上会探出两只猫耳，看上去绵软毛绒，注意到他的视线，还抖动了两下，证明自己并非普通的棉花玩具。是猫耳没错呢，尼禄掐了下掌心，确定自己没有陷入某种恶魔制造的幻觉里。而他的叔叔，此时正戴着这种模拟猫耳的魔具，义正言辞地告诉他，自己这是在努力赚钱打工，于是就近在他大学旁的咖啡店里体验生活。

是我被生活体验了。尼禄面无表情地吐槽道。

他捏着但丁递给他的小票，在他“——下一位。”的招呼声中，转头看了眼队尾。嚯，已经从店门口排到街角了，这所大学的课程有这么松泛吗？还是大家在七月的热燥天气里突然发现了咖啡因的美妙？

接着他就被挤到了取餐台，而周围无论男女都跃跃欲试地拿出手机，准备好了录像功能。尼禄在晨跑的时候，从被妮可指着问——快看啊，新开的那家咖啡店的服务员和你长得好像哦！——开始，他就开始对这个世界感到格格不入。

然后他看见维吉尔顶着一对黑色的猫耳踩着大魔王六亲不认的步子端着咖啡从后厨走出来，轻小说的片场瞬间变成了恐怖故事。

前提是忽视那些若有似无的快门声，又把他拉回了搞笑片场。

于是尼禄开始后悔自己为什么要放任自己的好奇心，早就知道他们两个肯定形影不离，但丁周身百米内必然能见到他哥。

维吉尔比他还面无表情地指了指咖啡，示意尼禄自己过来拿，冷气大到咖啡店不用开空调，还好他们卖的是咖啡和甜点。尼禄实在不知道除了但丁还有谁愿意顶着他老爹那张冷脸吃饭。不情愿地走到他面前，维吉尔拿走了小票，用眼神示意他为什么还不拿了咖啡赶紧滚，是不是还想留下来一起打工。

尼禄一边摆手一边后退。

他不想承认自己昨天是落荒而逃的，当他今天再次来到咖啡店，却发现队伍还是那么长，只不过进出的人流变快了。他推开门，发现站在点单机前的是明显不耐烦的维吉尔。

顾客还在犹豫的时候，维吉尔已经帮他点完了。

“拿铁。”

“可是，我想要的是馥芮白……”

“嗯？”

“没有，我今天特别想喝拿铁。”

但丁抽到空隙，从后厨探出一个毛绒绒的脑袋，高兴地把尼禄对着尼禄招手。顶着四周的视线，他说，“我们的生意很好。”

“是吗？”尼禄心不在焉地反问。

“你要喝什么？”

“拿铁。”

但丁皱了皱眉，“你怎么也喝拿铁？”

“今天是世界拿铁日。”尼禄正色，比起其他口味的饮料，他相信拿铁一定难不倒他的叔叔，在维吉尔还没有回来掌管厨房之前，毕竟作为但丁厨艺的受害者，他从很小的时候就懂得了最简单的才是最安全的这个道理。

“那我给你拉个花。”但丁看起来跃跃欲试。

不得不说，当他的叔叔拿起咖啡杯，将奶泡打在咖啡上的时候，动作就像他拿枪那般优雅，难怪咖啡店的生意会那么好，好到让人忽略这加了三倍糖浆的咖啡。尼禄不动声色地挑眉，没错，但丁是个标准甜党，除了尼禄和维吉尔，连他自己都没有意识到。现在又多了一群受害者。

结果出乎所有人意料的，咖啡店的生意越来越好，好到但丁不得不拉来了放学的尼禄来帮忙。

“会不会影响你上课？”

“不会，我们考试刚刚结束。”

尼禄接过了但丁的点单，在抽空的间隙回答他的问题。但丁从他的异次元空间里又找到了一副猫耳，现在正戴在尼禄的头上。这种感觉很奇怪，因为就像多了一副耳朵，虽然他也不知道这有什么用，可是这对耳朵就像是活的一样，会转向但丁声音的方向。

他终于没忍住好奇心，问但丁：“我们为什么要带这个？”

“开店要有自己的特色。”他的语气得意洋洋，“你不觉得戴猫耳的维吉尔很可爱吗？”接着放声大笑。尼禄简直不可置信但丁的审美已经扭曲到了这种地步，大概只有你才这么觉得浑身上下充满了杀气的大魔王可爱，还能肆无忌惮地说出这些话，并且，还好好活着。

接着又听见顾客喊买单的声音。

但丁应声而去，修饰整洁的他看起来年轻了不少，更何况他本来就英俊非凡，身着白色的制服穿梭在店里吸引了不少别人的目光。尼禄咂咂嘴，他几乎可以想象他老爹正在后厨酝酿的黑气压，可是他又不懂为什么维吉尔愿意放任但丁的任性。大人的世界就是这么复杂。

唰地一声掀开门帘。

维吉尔气势汹汹地向正在与顾客谈笑的但丁走去，尼禄看见那名女士满脸红晕，还闪烁着害羞的目光。

冷静啊，老爹，冷静！有话好好说！千万不要打起来！就算打起来也回家再打！

而但丁转身看到维吉尔的时候，弯起的眼睛都亮了，他向前走了半步，在周围倒吸声中，亲上了他的嘴唇。

“就是这样。”但丁的声音让凝固的时间缓缓地流动，“告白最好的方式就是行动。”

“谢谢你！我知道了！”

维吉尔默默放下咖啡，回到后厨。

后来，被赶回学校的尼禄默默地喝了一口被但丁强塞的咖啡。

怎么回事啊，今天的咖啡也这么甜。


	2. 放完黄油也不要忘记洒巧克力粉。

今天是放假后的第一个周末，没有考试，没有高数。尼禄的心情很明媚，赶了个老早就跑到咖啡店里来帮忙，帮助他们适应人界的正常生活。

店里静悄悄的，他甚至难得地怀疑起自己是不是记错了时间。但是门口的营业板上并没有写今天休业。于是他疑惑地推开门，迎客铃清脆作响。

后厨的门帘那里漏出来一点光。于是尼禄听见了他们压低的声音。

“放太多了……”

“要用力搅拌。”

“是不是有点湿？别泡那么久”

“你的手别抖啊——”

“别吵！安静！”

尼禄心想，尼禄什么都不想思考，他的脑子仿佛被妮可刚买的二手房车疯狂来回碾压，还附带着此起彼伏的爆胎音。他冲进厨房，大吼一声，你们在干什么！要干回家干！

才发现但丁和维吉尔一人举着打蛋器，一人拿着搅拌棒，桌子上还有被他们弄得乱七八糟的面粉和在锅子里半融化的黄油。他们听见尼禄的声音，很有默契地共同转头看向他。维吉尔默默放下了打发了一半的奶油，阻止但丁又往面粉里洒下一把糖。

好吧，原来是在做甜品。

你们做甜品就做甜品，那么引人误会干什么！

尼禄磕磕巴巴地说道，随口扯了个借口，“我，我有点低血糖。”这句话的语气听起来实在很像个没有吃早餐的虚弱的普通人。于是关心孩子健康的但丁拍了拍手掌，维吉尔伸手帮他抹掉糊在脸上的面粉。尼禄僵在门口，但丁语气温和地让他再等一会，他们马上就要成功了，这简直是个奇迹，他保证尼禄一定会喜欢的。

但是让但丁做甜品成功的概率不亚于明天维吉尔跑去魔界宣布所有恶魔都必须吃披萨。

于是尼禄与维吉尔这对父子隐晦地交换了一个眼神。

尼禄：你们在做什么新式大规模杀伤性武器？

维吉尔：不管你用什么办法快把但丁带走。

“我想喝……咖啡，对，我想要一杯拿铁。”尼禄露出友好和蔼的笑容。他的叔叔听罢表示咖啡而已，大手一挥，问题不大。又不放心地转头对维吉尔说：“你一个人？”

“可以。”

好吧。但丁微微颔首，对他的哥哥表现出了充分地信任，带着面如死灰的尼禄离开了厨房，把残破的战场留给继续战斗的维吉尔。尼禄还是喝到了咖啡，但是因为太甜了，他被齁地闷住了嗓子。而但丁正在兴致勃勃地打理刚刚送来的鲜花，把他们分装到各个花瓶里，再摆在收银台和餐桌上。

他对“体验生活”这项活动投以了十足的经历，甚至连尼禄都产生了几分恍惚，这个手磨咖啡豆和摆动花束的家伙，就是令人魔两界闻风丧胆的猎人。

大概是在开门营业前的一个小时，维吉尔终于端出了蛋糕，在但丁期待的目光下，递给了弟弟一个筛网和整瓶巧克力粉。尼禄反手坐在椅子上，看着维吉尔握着但丁的手，缓慢地抖动筛网，将巧克力粉均匀地洒在新鲜的奶油上。

一只完美无缺的提拉米苏蛋糕。

尼禄还没吃到，就觉得又甜又饱，还有几分牙疼。

对面长得相似的两个人开始讨论起要怎么切蛋糕才能平均地分成三块，仿佛经历了一个世纪的数学难题。如果他们是一组共轭函数，那么尼禄觉得自己就是那头牛，睁大了铜铃般的大眼睛还会发光那种。

尼禄忍着捂住眼睛的冲动。他的父亲直接将蛋糕一切为二，然后将半块淌着咖啡和奶油的提拉米苏推到但丁的面前，又将剩下的一边再切为二，递给了尼禄半块，并示意他赶紧吃，吃完开工，接着转头又进了厨房，还有一大堆东西等着他清理。

尼禄咬着叉子，看着但丁无奈地摇了摇头，又从自己的蛋糕上切了一半，分到尼禄的面前。

“好吃吗？”

尼禄在但丁殷切的视线下硬着头皮点了点头，“好吃……极了！”

但是他真的很想告诉但丁，我爸那是好心救我啊！这提拉米苏明显是根据着你的口味做的，太甜了，真的太甜了，连浸满了咖啡的蛋糕芯都无法掩盖的甜。可是面对但丁这种我把自己喜欢的东西都大方地分给你了的视线下，任他也说不出拒绝的话。尼禄在心中泪流满面，含泪吃糖。导致的结果是他一整天都在到处找水喝，甚至拜托维吉尔给他做了两大杯不加奶糖的美式，才能勉强压下弥漫在整个食管和胃里的甜味。

他不想说话，怕自己一张口就满嘴甜味，他连妮可的大呼小叫都不想搭理，更何况她进门只对他打了个招呼就去坐在角落里观察但丁了。于是咖啡店的顾客们发现今天的尼禄格外沉默，一双蓝色的眼睛深沉而犹豫地注视着你，不买到足够的钱都觉得对不起他的牺牲。

在尼禄到处找水喝的时候。维吉尔找到了但丁，他正在外面营业板上圈圈画画。他点着下巴，拿着一支蓝色的马克笔，半眯着眼用笔端比着维吉尔推开门的样子，故作夸张地叹气摇头，在竖起头发的猫猫脸上画了个“へ”嘴。维吉尔站在他身后，不甘示弱地拿起另一支红色的马克笔，就在蓝色的猫旁边，画了一只一模一样的猫，接着补上了“ω”的嘴型和半遮住眼睛的头发。

“你还是小孩子吗？”但丁合上笔盖，扔在桌子上，“这也要争？”

维吉尔没有搭理他，只是又画了一只，这下三只齐了，又明知故问：“你不喜欢？”

但丁闭上嘴，这是维吉尔的陷阱，反正不管怎么回答他都是输，于是转身回到店内。将打扫的工具摆放整齐，又让恼羞成怒的尼禄戴上猫耳。

“为什么我们非要戴这个！”

“家族企业文化。”

“可是我没有拿到一分报酬！”

“不是给你吃蛋糕了吗？”但丁倍感疑惑。

“这也能算？”尼禄大感悲愤，“那我爸呢？他的报酬是什么？”

“咳。”但丁别开视线，扯开话题，“大人的事情，小孩子少打听。”

尼禄对这个世界绝望了，更绝望的是，第二天他准时来到咖啡店，发现厨房里只有维吉尔一个人，除了他以外，什么都没有，更别说蛋糕了。

“爸，但丁呢？”尼禄还是没忍住，探头探脑地问道。

“他太累了，下不了床。”

维吉尔平静地把咖啡豆扔进了磨豆机里。


	3. 奶油和草莓酱可以一起抹。

尼禄坐在咖啡店里。今天店里的生意一般，但丁一个人也照应地过来，四周则偶尔有小声交谈的声音。他挠头，面前的Pad里全是图表和公式，他的面前摊着好几本写满了字的笔记本，当然还有一本是别人的，来自学霸姬莉叶的友好帮助。

作为斯巴达家两年前来的第一名大学生，尼禄的求学之路就是与自我不断搏斗的过程，指面不改色地边杀恶魔边背公式。并且，他的父亲和叔叔已经尽力给他营造一个良好的家庭氛围，指打架会记得关门。事实上，他并不是个学渣，可是他偏科非常严重，有关于数学和物理的课程他都学得很好，但是对于文学和社会人文类学科，则相当地糟糕。毕竟他不算是一个完全的人类，尽管他已经比他的父辈们善于用人类的思维方式去思考问题了。

“你的咖啡。”但丁端着托盘悄无声息地走到他的身旁，半低下身将咖啡杯摆在桌子空余的地方。

一杯看起来就很苦的冷萃，太好了！

“啊，谢谢！”尼禄连忙说道。

可惜还没等他说完，但丁就坐到了他的对面，好奇地打量着他，或者说是他的身后。

尼禄转头张望，发现并没有维吉尔的身影。得知他爸还在后厨，连他自己都没有察觉地松了口气。谢天谢地，他叔叔其实并不难对付，但是他们两个胶在一起，那威力则不亚于氢弹围着他在神经上跳舞。

但是氢弹知道自己有那么危险吗？显然是不知道的。

“什么？”尼禄顺着他的视线回头，一手搭在椅背上。那是对小情侣，在桌子下牵着手，此时正含羞带怯，含情脉脉，含苞待放地注视着对方，还时不时要别开脸笑一会儿，再重复这个过程。

但丁猫耳抖了抖，微微一笑，“人类真有意思啊！”

“嗯？”尼禄大感困惑，他的脸上非常清晰地表达出了你怎么好意思说这样的话？你难道没有观察过自己吗？

但丁支着手臂，说：“照镜子有什么好害羞的？”他突然探到尼禄的面前，指了指自己的脸，“我们长得一模一样啊！”

尼禄向后仰去，真的吗？我不信。

于是新一轮的半魔观察实验又重新展开，但丁笑着送走最后一位客人后，维吉尔还没来得及脱下猫咪围裙，就被他拉到了桌子旁。

落地窗外，路灯此起彼伏地亮了起来，店里飘散着咖啡和麦芽的香气。维吉尔带着不解在但丁的示意下坐到了他的对面。

“时间是三分钟。”尼禄像是名尽职尽责的裁判，“谁先别开视线谁就输。”

维吉尔挑眉，而但丁正兴致勃勃地看着他。

“——计时开始。”

但丁心想，这个游戏简直太简单了。他的视线先是集中在维吉尔冷峻的眉骨，那里微微地皱起，接着是高挺笔直的鼻梁，锋利的颚线，他看起来总是冷面寒霜，于是但丁就在脑子里不由自主地模仿起了他的声音，以及对这个游戏的反应——“愚蠢，弟弟。”维吉尔看着他眼波流转，就知道他此时正在腹诽不已，不外乎自己曾经对他说过的那几句话。他扯动嘴角，但丁的视线落在他的唇上。确实是有些不一样了，跟年轻的时候比，他的兄长看起来比记忆中的更内敛了些，像是将刀刃的寒光收进刀鞘里，嘴角还有几点连自己都没有察觉到的不小心沾上的面粉，充满了柔和的意味。

但丁突然想笑，但是他想起这是一场比赛，于是他立刻忍住了，椅子上柔软的靠垫却像是扎满了刺。他吸了一口气，直直地对上他的视线。

维吉尔接到战书，直起脊背，竖起黑色的耳朵，凝望着他。但丁的视线灼灼逼人，宛如在蓝色净空下燃烧的火焰，原本搭拢在蓬松头发上的耳朵都立了起来。

时间滴答滴答地走过，尼禄无聊地想打个呵欠，给自己猛灌了一大口咖啡，还得给他们认真地计时。

10秒，

30秒，

1分钟，

2分钟……

他甚至产生了一种错觉，就是他们可以这么看到天荒地老，日月同归，魔界从此吃素。可是他明天还要上课，他的论文还没有写完，晚上还得通宵赶作业。

他刚想叫停。

但丁就站了起来，椅子拖着地板发出激烈的声音。“刚刚想起来，冰箱里还有圣代。”理由很充分，动作很利落，但尼禄看着他消失的背影怎么看都觉得像是落荒而逃。

“你没感觉吗？”

“什么？”维吉尔表现出了真正的不解，带着请教的语气发出了疑问，连头上的猫耳都转向了尼禄，一副认真聆听的模样。

尼禄这是真的惊讶了，“我以为，你们——”他比划着，试图找到合适的词语来形容他们的关系，“兄弟？恋人？”但是你怎么会这么无动于衷？这不符合人类情感的发展规律，难道半魔的情感如此跳跃，以至于他开始反思自己也会不会因为基因染上这个毛病。一想到未来自己也会情感稀薄，他整个半魔都不好了。

像是看到尼禄的苦恼，维吉尔说道：“他一直是这样的。”

从小到大都没变过，流动着的时间将他从过去带到现在。

喜欢又不肯直说，害羞了还会逃跑。维吉尔嗤笑一声，意味深长，引他上钩还特别容易。他潇洒地抬腿走向后厨，突然想起来，对尼禄说：“我们明天休息。”

但丁正在大口地品尝甜点，大颗大颗的草莓在他的嘴里榨出酸甜的汁液，混合着奶香浓郁的冰激凌，无论是口感还是色彩上，都十分完美。唯一美中不足的是，“这个糖是不是多加了？”他问维吉尔。

“没有。”

“真的吗？”

“你的耳朵红了。”

“没有。”

“我保证。”但丁咬着勺子，无辜地看着他，“其实也不是很甜。”

“我指上面这对。”维吉尔的手掌轻轻地拂过颤动的耳朵，细软的发丝和绒毛压在他的手心里，耳膜微微发烫。

但丁挖了一勺奶油塞进他的嘴里。

“是挺甜的。”维吉尔难得表示出赞同了。


	4. 加一点盐还能提升甜度。

一家咖啡店除了咖啡以外，还会提供一些什么呢？

“你先说，尼禄。”

“呃……三明治？”尼禄犹豫着说道。“可以放些火腿芝士之类的。再加几片番茄，怎么样？”他是被拉来参加所谓的第一届员工大会的，介于他们的咖啡店就三个人，但是有两个日替店长，于是作为有且仅有的临时员工，尼禄在但丁的点名下提出了自己的想法。

而穿着白色制服还戴着猫耳的但丁听见他的回答却从期待转为了兴致缺缺。

“太普通了！尼禄！”他双手撑着料理台，蓬松的尾巴一甩一甩，“我们还是要更有特色些！”他在厨房里踱步，手指点着下巴开始思考。

“比如？”尼禄正襟危坐。

“维吉尔，你怎么看？”

但丁转头，询问他的兄长。维吉尔随意地坐在椅子上，衣冠整洁，优雅地双腿交叠——犹如坐在鲜血和枯骨搭建的王座上——如果不是身后的料理台上被切碎的蛋糕胚和干瘪的奶油枪的话，看起来还挺像是那么一回事的，前提是尼禄已经学会自动无视他头上那对黑色的猫耳了。并且，尼禄敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到了空气中若有似无的如甜腻的糖浆和巧克力粉混合的味道。显然，他翕动鼻翼，维吉尔又给但丁做了一只蛋糕，而且他们还赶在他来之前私底下分食完了。

谢天谢地！

就算半魔摄入再多的糖分也不会对身体有任何影响，但是他已经受够了那些甜到发腻的甜品和饮料了。

“不是你想的那样。”

维吉尔先是否认了尼禄的猜想，但是却并不打算告诉他更残酷的真相。他确实刚刚吃了一大块蛋糕，松软可口，是红丝绒芝士口味的，轻薄的巧克力外壳一敲就碎，流淌下的柔滑奶油还裹挟着酸甜而艳红的草莓果肉。

“做些甜品之类的，你喜欢的那种。”维吉尔接着顺着但丁的思路给出了建议。“草莓圣代。”

“这个好，我喜欢。”但丁鼓掌。

尼禄心道，难道这个就不普通了吗？反正维吉尔说什么你都会同意的，为什么不干脆直接问他的建议呢？

维吉尔带着居高临下的气势，接着说道，“让人类也品尝一下红魂石的味道。”

“这个就算了。”但丁一票否决。

尼禄抹了把额头上并不存在的冷汗，虽然DMC的两个活招牌已经在学生之间非常出名了，他偶尔走在去图书馆的路上都能听见他们讨论这家奇怪的咖啡店又出了什么新式的饮料，以及偶然在SNS上看见的各种与他们两人千奇百怪的合影——最多的还是但丁和维吉尔的同框图，还是P满了粉色爱心的那种。但是他一点都不希望自己家的咖啡店变成另一种校园怪谈：

“你猜我今天在咖啡店里吃到了什么？”

可怜的人类不知道，在这家咖啡店里吃到什么都不奇怪，毕竟正在互相监督对方努力做人的魔王和恶魔猎人都在这家店里打工体验生活。

于是第二天早上的时候，惯例来到咖啡店的尼禄指着面前这盘又黑又长又粗的东西问但丁，“这是什么？”

“寿司。”

“一根长得像阎魔刀的寿司？”

“没错。”但丁给他端来了一盘霜糖饼干，每块饼干都是蓝色的玫瑰样式。尼禄瞄了一眼，又瞄了一眼，假装不经意地撇过视线。

但丁好笑地把饼干推到他的面前，“试试？”

尼禄勉为其难地拿了一块，送进嘴里。接着挑眉，又咬了一口。酥脆的饼干混合着绵软的糖粉，瞬间融化在嘴里，品起来还有蓝莓的味道。虽然还是偏甜，但是已经比他想象中的好吃太多了。在他们的潜移默化之下，尼禄对甜食的接受度也变得更高。他喝完了整杯卡布奇诺，又问道：“这是给谁的？”

“但丁。”维吉尔的声音在他们的背后响起。

但丁举手，眼睛转动。尼禄看着他难得露出了示弱的表情，颇感有趣。

维吉尔重申道：“认赌服输。”

“好吧，好吧。”但丁拿起了拇指宽的寿司，他对尼禄说道，“里面放了鸡蛋卷，黄瓜、肉松、鳗鱼，还有什么？”

“腌葫芦条。”

“好吧，大概加在一起就这么大了。”他对着阎魔刀式的寿司，抬头对维吉尔为难地说道，试图做最后的挣扎，“可以不吃吗？”

“可以。”维吉尔整理里咖啡店的布置，宽容地说道。

但丁听出了隐藏的意思，他可以用别的方式来偿还赌债，比如吞下另一柄祖传宝刀。

“算了，”他把寿司的刀尖对着自己，刀柄对着维吉尔，闭上眼，将整根寿司一口塞进嘴里。

宛如向日葵般，无论维吉尔走到哪里，刀柄始终对着他。

维吉尔终于注意到了他的动作，停下动作看向他。但丁两颊鼓鼓，看起来就像咬着香蕉的松鼠。裹着海苔的寿司填满了整个口腔，舌头抵住顶端，艰难地咀嚼起来。维吉尔慢条斯理地走到他的面前，将寿司往外抽出了点，立刻又被他死死含在嘴里。

但丁只能发出呜呜的声音，指责着维吉尔不该插手他的表演。

尼禄大感不妙，他立刻喝完了咖啡，丢下句“我还有课”拔腿就跑。跑出门口的时候还不忘将挂在店门上的牌子翻成“暂停营业”。

但丁闭着眼睛，维吉尔的视线却始终留在他的嘴唇上。他用手扶着寿司，一点一点地啃咬吞咽，所有的食材在他的嘴里混成一团，最后被咽下。但是寿司太大了，他吃地很慢。于是维吉尔就这样坐在他的对面，看着他，在他停下的间隙里，捏着刀柄将寿司推进他的嘴里。一下子推得太深了，直接插进了喉咙里。但丁忍不住干呕一声，喉结上下滚动，他调整着呼吸，却并没有将还剩一半的寿司吐出来。他在努力地适应，用唾液软化海苔和米饭，接着卷起舌头在维吉尔灼人的目光下张开嘴往外顶出去了一些。重新咬住刀刃的中段，重新开始咀嚼吞咽。

等但丁即将吃到最后一口的时候，他猛然睁眼。维吉尔贴着他的嘴唇，将最后一截寿司咬紧嘴里，接着添去了他嘴角的蛋黄酱和奶油。

气息交融，但丁按着他的肩膀，加深了这个混合着米饭和甜味的吻。


End file.
